Secrets and Lies
by ET4everFated
Summary: ET Fanfic. Ethan remains torn between his wifeGwen and the woman he lovesTheresa. Ethan has commited his life to his wife, but how will he react if he learns it was Gwen not Theresa who outed his true paternity to the tabloids?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
(At the book cafe)  
(Theresa sits at a table gazing at Sheridan and Mark)

Theresa: How could you do this to me Ethan? How could you keep me from my daughter? As god as my witness I will get her back. I will have Jane back in my arms where she belongs.  
(Ethan walks over to Theresa)

Ethan: Theresa?

Theresa: Ethan.  
(Theresa stands up and slaps Ethan across the face)

Ethan: I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to see.

Theresa: Oh gee, wonder why. I thought I knew you, but I turns out I don't. The man I love would never take my daughter away from me.

Ethan: It was the court's decision Theresa.

Theresa: Don't play the court card with me, okay? You did everything in your power to make sure Gwen would be the one to raise my Jane.

Ethan: I didn't have a choice, Theresa you forced my hand.

Theresa: Ethan Gwen tried to kill me four times, she belonged in prison. Then she stole my baby away from me. The woman is pure evil and I don't want my daughter anywhere near her.

Ethan: Just stop okay?

Theresa: No, Gwen may have you and her freedom. But hear me on this she will never, do you understand me never have my daughter.

Ethan: Calm down, nothing is permanent yet.

Theresa: You better make darn well sure of that. How do you think Jane would feel knowing her father is keeping her from her mother?

Ethan: Theresa you are Jane's mother and I want you to be in her life.

Theresa: How noble of you.

Ethan: Do not work with Alistair. Getting involved with him is a mistake.

Theresa: I will do whatever it takes to get my little girl back.

Ethan: He will hurt you more than you've ever imagined. The price of allying with Alistair is too high.

Theresa: What makes you think you have a right to tell me what to do.

Ethan: I care about you.

Theresa: You care about me? How much you care is obvious, not much at all. One day you love me, the next i'm a dispicable monster, and then you care about me. Which is it because I'm having a hard time keeping track.

Ethan: Theresa I... I do...

Theresa: You know what just save it. I don't want to hear it.  
(Theresa runs out of the book cafe and Ethan chases after her)

Ethan: Don't just run out like that.

Theresa: Why not? You've ran out on me more times than I can count. 

Ethan: I never ran out on you. After the tabloid incident our relationship was over. Theresa I told you over and over I can't be with someone I can't trust.

Theresa: And I told you Ethan over and over I never did that. How can you believe I would betray you in the worst possible way?

Ethan: Even now you still can't be honest with me. We've been over for years and you still can't tell me the truth. Maybe I could have forgiven you if you had just been honest with me.

Theresa: If I admited to outing your paternity to the tabloids then I would be lying. Ethan I never did it because I love you. What I admit to is having the information on my laptop and yes I was so hurt and angry with you I was tempted to send it to the tabloids. But I didn't, I couldn't go through with it.

Ethan: This is pointless, we can't dread up the past. What we once had is over and we will never have it again. I'm married to Gwen and I'm staying with her, I'll never leave her. I trust Gwen completely.

Theresa: This isn't about you, me, us, or even Gwen. Jane is my daughter and I will never allow Gwen to raise her. I will get my daughter back.

Ethan: I want you to have Jane back Theresa I do. I want us to share joint custody of our daughter. Just don't turn to alistair for to do so, the man is toxic. He destroys everything he touches.

Theresa: I'm an adult I can make my own choices whether you like them or not.

COMING: At the mansion Alistair is all over Theresa as Ethan sees red! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
(At the mansion)

Alistair: I've upheld my end of the bargain. You are living here in the mansion with Jane and Ethan. 

Theresa: Yes, but Gwen and Ethan still have custody of my daughter.

Alistair: They won't as long as you hold up your end of the deal.

Theresa: I told you I would do whatever I have to do to get Jane back.

Alistair: Good that we finally see eye to eye. Now how about a down payment?  
(Alistair starts kissing Theresa's neck)  
(Ethan walks in the room as his eyes flare wide open)  
(Ethan grabs Alistair and pushes him off Theresa)

Ethan: Get your perverted hands off her!

Alistair: Ethan i've had enough of you. You don't have a say in what or who Theresa sees. As I remember you have your own wife to worry about.

Ethan: Shut up Alistair.

Theresa: Alistair is right Ethan. You need to stay out of my life.

Ethan: You are the mother of my child, I will always be a part of your life.

Alistair: You don't think anything buys that load of bull, do you?

Ethan: What are you talking about old man?

Alistair: You know exactly what I'm talking about, but since brilliance has never been a concept to you i'll clue you in. You don't want Gwen, it's the lovely and ravashing Theresa you want in your bed every night.  
(Ethan punches Alistair)

Ethan: Watch your mouth, you dirty old man.

Alistair: You'll pay for that, I swear you will pay.

Ethan: I'm not afraid of you so give it your best shot.

Theresa: Ethan just let it go, okay?

Ethan: Theresa can't you see this scum, this piece of garbage for what he is. He will use you and then throw you away like yesterday's trash.

Theresa: Oh you mean like you did?

Ethan: I'm not going to get into this with you. Alistair will completely and utterly destroy you until you have nothing left.

Theresa: I don't need you to be my hero, Ethan I don't need you to rescue me. I can handle Alistair, I'm a big girl. You, you just stay out of my way.

Alistair: It would do you well to listen to her Ethan.

Ethan: Alistair doesn't get handled, he is the handler.

Alistair: I wonder are your really that bored with your own life that you have to interfere in ours?

Theresa: Seriously Ethan, mind your own business.

Ethan: You are my business.

Alistair: Oh, since when?

Ethan: We share a child, we share a daughter. Meaning we will alway be part of each other's life.

Alistair: I'm curious to how Gwen would feel about that.

Ethan: Gwen knows Theresa and I are parents together and she respects that.

Theresa: Does she? Then why is she so hellbent on stealing my child and becoming a mother to her.

Ethan: Theresa, she's not...

Theresa: You're damn right she's not. Gwen will never be a mother to my child, not ever. Isn't that right Alistair.

Alistair: Why of course my dear.

Ethan: You can't believe a word out of his mouth.

Theresa: My mistake was ever believing a word out of your mouth. You betrayed me and our daughter.

Ethan: I did no such thing.

Theresa: Just get out Ethan, get out!

Ethan: I live here.

Theresa: So do I.

Ethan: I have lived here all my life.

Theresa: You don't belong here. I am Alistair's guest and why are you here?

Alistair: Good question.

Ethan: You can't kick me out.

Alistair: I can, but because I'm feeling generous I won't.

Ethan: Forgive me if I don't thank you. Trust me I will be out of here as soon as I can.

Alistair: Aww I'm just heartbroken.

Theresa: Ethan don't you have a wife somewhere to cater to?

Ethan: Alistair I'm warning you, stay away from Theresa.  
(Ethan leaves the room)

Alistair: Just who does that low life think he is.

Theresa: Forget Ethan, he's weak and pathedic. Definitely not a threat to you.

Alistair: You've got that right. Anyone who dares to go up against Alistair Crane must me destroyed.

COMING: Ethan is jealous as Alistair showers Theresa with gifts. Gwen fears her life will be ruined if her secret is revealed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
(Alistair walks into Theresa's bedroom)  
Theresa: Alistair.

Alistair: I have something for you my dear.

Theresa: You didn't have to get me anything.

Alistair: Oh I wanted to.   
(Alistair takes a black box out of his pocket)

Theresa: I'm very greatful to you fot the generosity you've shown me. Living here and being near Jane is more than I could ever ask for.

Alistair: Soon you will show my just how greatful you are. But for now just open this.  
(Alistair hands Theresa the box)  
(Ethan walks past Theresa's room and turns back to watch Theresa and Alistair)  
(Theresa opens the box revealing an extravagant bracelet)

Theresa: Oh my god! Wow, it's so beautiful.  
(Whispering to himself)  
Ethan: Theresa it's one of Alistair Crane's tricks to lure you in, don't fall for it.

Alistair: I'm glad you like it.

Theresa: I'm sorry Alistair, but I can't accept this.

Ethan: Thank god, you are finally listening to reason. Alistair is no good for you.

Alistair: Of course you can, it's a gift from me to you. You wouldn't want to turn me down now would you, Theresa?

Theresa: I..of course not Alistair. I would never be stupid enough to turn you down.

Alistair: Ahh that's my girl. 

Ethan: No Theresa, you don't know who you are dealing with.

Theresa: Thank you so much for the bracelet. I don't know how I could ever thank you.

Alistair: I have a few ideas.  
(Alistair whispers in Theresa's ear and starts kissing her ear up to her lips)   
(Ethan's eyes flare wide open)

Ethan: No, I won't let this happen.   
(Ethan atempts to enter the room as Alistair stands up)

Alistair: What was that?

Theresa: What was what?

Alistair: I heard something or more like someone.

Theresa: I didn't hear anyone.   
(Ethan rushes down the hall as Alistair looks out the door)

Theresa: Who's there?

Alistair: No one, it must have been a rat.

Theresa: Rats in your house?

Alistair: No, of course not. I mean that figuratively.

Theresa: Ahh I see. I should have known Alistair would never have rats around.

Alistair: And if I rat were ever to get in my way I would destroy it. Now where were we?  
(Alistair pushes Therssa down on the bed as his phone goes off)  
Alistair: Damn it, what now? Alistair Crane. Yes, yes I understand. I'll be right there.

Theresa: Who was that? 

Alistair: Never you mind, we'll just have to continue this later. Until then...  
(Alistair gropes Theresa as he kisses her and then leaves) 

Theresa: Thank god, he's gone. I can't stand him kissing me like that, he makes me sick.  
(Ethan walks in the room)

Ethan: Then don't let him. Theresa don't let Alistair take advantage of you.

Theresa: Ethan you should know by now no one takes advantage of me.

Ethan: Back out of this crazy deal with Alistair.

Theresa: What do you expect? For me just to hand my dughter over to Gwen? Well forget it, over my dead body will Gwen ever raise my child.

Ethan: I would never ask you to do that. You are Jane's mother and nothing or no one will change that.

Theresa: Then what do you want from me?

Ethan: Don't allign yourself with Alistair, don't stoop to his level.

Theresa: I know how you feel, but you know what I don't care.

Ethan: I see Alistair has been showering you with rubies and diamonds.

Theresa: It's just a bracelet Ethan.

Ethan: To you it's a bracelet, to Alistair it's a token and then next step will be into his bed.

Theresa: Ethan what is this really about? Is it Alistair's bed you're worried about or you just can't stand the fact of me being with another man.

Ethan: Don't be ridiculous.

Theresa: Ridiculous? I don't think so. When I was seeing Fox you had a problem with him and now Alistair. As a matter of fact you've had an issue with any other man I've seen. 

Ethan: That's not true. So what now you're seeing Alistair? 

Theresa: You are missing the point.

Ethan: What about Fox? Yes I had a problem with you and Fox, but then I let it go.

Theresa: Oh did you? And what about Alistair?

Ethan: What about him? The man is pure evil and hurts everything he touches.

Theresa: You know I just wonder. If I got involved with Noah, or Hank, or even a stranger. Would you object to me seeing them too?

Ethan: That's crazy of course I would not interfere. I'm just looking out for you and I don't want to see you be Alistair's next victim.

Theresa: Who are you trying to convince me or yourself? The idea of me being with another man disgust you because you want to be the man in my bed at night. The truth is I am the woman you want to be with.

Ethan: You really are losing it. That is beyond obsurd. I love my wife. 

Theresa: Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it. 

Ethan: Theresa just stop this non sense. I love Gwen, I do, I married her.

Theresa: And there's not a day that goes by where you wish you hadn't.

Ethan: This is not getting us anywhere.

Theresa: Fine live a lie until you're old and grey, live out your life completely miserble. But I will not, I refuse to live without my daughter.  
(Theresa walks past Ethan and leaves the room)  
Ethan: Theresa I want you to have Jane. You are her mother and you should be with her. I just don't want you to pay the price Alistair will demand of you.

(In Gwen's bedroom)  
Gwen: I know that look mother, what are you hiding?

Rebecca: I am your mother, don't you trust me at all?

Gwen: Do you really want me to answer that? Tell me mother, tell me there's no way Theresa can prove we were the ones who outed Ethan's paternity to the tabloids.

Rebecca: Gwennie, you're such a worry wart. There is no way that little tacosita could ever expose what we did.

Gwen: So you destroyed all the evidence, right? Mother tell me you didn't stab me in the back again.

Rebecca: Ahh, you should be ashamed. Always thinking the worst of your own mother.

Gwen: Well when it comes to you the worst always happens.

Rebecca: Insulted by my own flesh and blood.

Gwen: Mother, look I just want to be a hundred procent sure Theresa will never find any evidence to prove that we set her up to take the fall for leaking Ethan's true paternity to the tabloids. I'm telling you that girl will stop at nothing.

Rebecca: That bitch can try till she is old and wrinkly. Oh wrinkles? No, no, no, never, not me. maybe need another botox injection.

Gwen: Damn it mother, my life is on the line, focus.

Rebecca: Gwennie stop worrying. Ethan believes Theresa was the one who betrayed him all those years ago and he will never believe another word of that lying tramp's mouth.

Gwen: Yeah, but what about the evidence?

Rebecca: Shredded, burned, and destroyed.

Gwen: Thank god. If that secret ever came out I'd lose Ethan forever. I can't lose Ethan to Theresa, not again.

Rebecca:(talking to herself) Oh Gwennie, I'm sorry, but I can't just destroy this evidence. A momento of when our mother/daughter team destroyed that little slut for good. This will go down in history, but don't you worry Theresa will never get her hands on it.

Gwen: Mother, what are you thinking about?  
Rebecca: Nothing, nothing at all. Gwennie you're shaking like a leaf, what is it?  
Gwen: I can't help, but to worry mother. Theresa moving herself in here determined to steal Ethan and Jane away from me. 

Rebecca: That's never going to happen. Ethan is your husband and he will never leave you. And Jane you will soon be given permanent full custody of. There is nothing Theresa can say, do, or prove to change that.

Gwen: You're right, Theresa will never take what's mine, not ever again.

COMING: Theresa interrupts an intimate moment between Ethan and Gwen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
(Ethan walks in on Gwen and Rebecca)

Ethan: What's going on in here?

Rebecca: I'm just talking to my daughter, is that a crime?

Ethan: You're hiding something Rebecca. Gwen tell me, what is she hiding?

Rebecca: Gwennie don't just stand there. Are you going to let your husband talk to your mother like this.

Gwen: Honey, honestly just the same old stuff with my mother. Romps in the hay and a days at the spa is all she ever talks about.

Rebecca: Well what else is worth my time.

Ethan: Okay, alright. I'm sorry, I must have jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Rebecca: I have somewhere else to be, Gwennie I will talk to you later.

Gwen: Okay mother.  
(Rebecca leaves)

Ethan: Gwen I know Rebecca is your mother, but that woman...

Gwen: I know, I know she is too much to say the least.

Ethan: That's putting it lightly.

Gwen: Anyways forget my mother, lets focus on us.  
(Gwen leans toward Ethan and kisses him)

Ethan: Mmmm, now that I can deal with.

Gwen: I thought so.  
(Gwen pushes Ethan onto the bed and comes on top of him as they begin to have sex)  
(In the hall outside Ethan and Gwen's bedroom)

Theresa: Ethan, you're right I am in this deal with Alistair way too far. I hate the man, but he's the only one who could help me get my daughter back. I need you now more than ever.  
(Theresa starts opening the door and sees Ethan and Gwen together)  
(Theresa shuts the door as Ethna sits up)

Ethan: What was that?

Gwen: It was nothing, no one exist except me nad you.  
(Theresa rushes down the hall)

Theresa: Oh god, Ethan and Gwen are making love. I don't know how much more I can take. It's supposed to be us. Ethan and I should be married, we should be a family with Little Ethan and Jane. I love Ethan and I know he loves me. Why can't we be together? Why can't we be happy?  
(Alistair walks up behind Theresa)

Alistair: I am the only one who can make you happy Theresa.

Theresa: Alistair, you startled me.

Alistair: Why don't you just forget that worthless no good lo wclass fool, huh?

Theresa: We love each other.

Alistair: Love? Ha, ha. Has Ethan ever told you he loves you?

Theresa: Of course he has, on several occasions.

Alistair: How does he show you he loves you? Hmmmm? By making love to his wife?

Theresa: Ethan...

Alistair: Yes that's what I thought. Now you owe me.

Theresa: I know and I'll find some way to repay you.

Alistair: I demand payment right now.

Theresa: What do you want.

Alistair: I want you and I want you right now.

Theresa: Alistair, no! Get off me!  
(Alistair shoves Theresa in the bedroom and throws her on the bed)  
(In Ethan and Gwen's bedroom)

Gwen(thinking to herself): That was Alistair and Theresa screaming out. He must be attacking he well that little husband stealing tramp had this coming.

Ethan: Who was that?

Gwen: No one.

Ethan: I heard something.  
(Gwen's turns up the music)

Gwen: How about now?

Ethan: I hear nothing.

Gwen: That's right, no one exist except for us tonight.  
(Gwen comes over to Ethan and starts rubbing his chest and she kisses him startin to make out with him and pulling Ethan on top of her)  
(In the other bedroom)  
(Alistair topples on top of Theresa)

Theresa: No, no! Alistair get off me!

Alistair: We had a deal and you will come through for me.

Theresa: I never said I'd sleep with you.

Alistair: I don't care what you say. I get what I want and don't care if you like it or not.  
(Alistair thurst his tongue down Theresa's mouth)

Theresa: Ugh! You pig, you dirty old man!

Alistair: There's nothing you can do to stop me. Just lay back and enjoy it.

Theresa: No, no! Stop it! Stop! You sick bastard!  
(Alistair tears Theresa's dress as she tries to get away, but he holds her down and starts raping her)

Alistair: That's it, don't you just love it.

Theresa: No, I hate you, get off me! No! Never!  
(Alistair pulls hard on Theresa's hair and holds her face and body down as he continues raping her)

Alistair: Feel the pleasure.

Theresa: No! Ethan! Help me!

Alistair: Ethan can't help you, no one can.

COMING: Ethan discovers Theresa after she has been raped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
(Theresa lies in the bed crying with her hair messed up and clothes ripped)  
(Weakly standing up, Theresa slowly walks out of the bedroom and Ethan walks out of his)  
(Rushing over to Theresa, Ethan brushes her face)

Ethan: Oh my god, Theresa what happened?

Theresa: Eth...

Ethan: Tell me, who did this to you?

Theresa: I...  
(Theresa collapses in Ethan's arms)

Ethan: Theresa, Theresa! Come on, wake up. Tell me who did this to you. I can't bare to see you like this. Honey, please open those beautiful eyes.  
(Theresa opens her eyes)

Ethan: Hey.

Theresa: Ethan?

Ethan: Theresa who did this to you? Who hurt you?

Theresa: It was Alistair. He...he...

Ethan: Alistair forced himself on you, didn't he?

Theresa: He raped me Ethan. I tried to fight him and make him stop, but he wouldn't.   
(Theresa breaks down in tears as Ethan takes Theresa in his arms)

Ethan: You're safe now okay, Alistair can't hurt you anymore. I promise you, I'll protect you. I will kill Alistair before he ever touches you again.  
(Alistar walks up)

Alistair: Ethan get your hands off my house guest and comfort your wife for a change.  
(Ethan grabs Alistair and slams him up against the wall)

Ethan: You bastard, you keep your philphy hands off Theresa.

Alistair: I do what a what, to who I want. Theresa is not your property anymore.  
(Ethan punches Alistair and throws him to the ground)

Ethan: You so much as look in Theresa's direction ever again I will kill you.

Alistair: Ethan you've just made a grave mistake. This will be the last time you ever mess with me.

Theresa: Ethan don't antagonize him.

Alistair: Smart girl, it would do you well to listen to her. Not that it would make a difference.

Ethan: Give me all you got, I'm not afraid of you.

Alistair: You should be.

Theresa: Enough with the dirty tricks Alistair just leave Ethan alone.

Theresa: Dirty tricks, huh? You're the expert in that department, aren't you Theresa. especially in the bedroom.  
(Ethan throws Alistair across the room)

Ethan: You sick perverted old geezer! You go near Theresa again and I will fk you up, that is a promise.  
(Alistair laughs)

Alistair: This is so amuzing. The red that is pouring out of your eyes is that hatred or jealousy?

Ethan: You must be desribing yourself.

Theresa: Both of you just give it a rest.

Alistair: Ethan you see you had Theresa, remember that? And the thing is you don't want anyone else to have her. You threw out your trash and you don't want anyone else to pick it up.

Ethan: Shut up! You just shut up! Or else you may wind up in the hospital with another heart attack.

Alistair: Hit a nerve?  
(Ethan attempts to attack alistair again, but Theresa stops him)

Theresa: Ethan don't, okay? He's not worth it.

Alistair: Oh I'm worth more than you both realize. cross me and you will be crushed.

Ethan: I'm shaking with fear.

Theresa: Come on, lets just go.  
(Theresa pulls Ethan into the living room)

COMING: Ethan is shocked when Theresa refuses to press charges against Alistair!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
(Gwen wakes up and hears loud voices in the hall)

Gwen: what in the world?

Ethan's voice: Alistair, you creep. I will see you dead before I ever let you lay your hands on Theresa ever again.

Gwen: God Ethan, when will you just forget about Theresa?  
(Gwen grabs her robe and heads in the hall)

Gwen: Honey, what's going on out here?

Alistair: This shameless bastard raped Theresa.

Rebecca: What did you just say?

Ethan: You hear me Rebecca.

Rebecca: Please whatever Alistair and Theresa did in the bedroom, she wanted it.

Gwen: My mother is right, Theresa is lying.

Ethan: Look at her, look at her! Does it look like she wanted this?

Rebecca: Ahh yeah.

Gwen: Alistair moved Theresa in her, of course they had some sexual arrangement up their sleeve.

Alistair: Listen to your wife. Theresa and I just had rough sex.

Ethan: No, no!

Alistair: Yes!

Ethan: You raped her!

Gwen: Ethan this is just another one of her tricks to steal you away from me.

Ethan: Theresa you tell me, tell me Alistair raped you. I have him thrown in jail and he'll never hurt you again, I promise  
(Ethan brushes Theresa's face as Gwen rolls her eyes)  
(Theresa tries to speak, but can't get the words out)

Rebecca: See she can't even say it. This slut was just trying to play on your sympathy.  
(Ethan walks over to Gwen and Rebecca to talk with them)  
(Alistair walks behind Theresa)

Alistair: You tell Ethan I didn't rape you. If you don't you will lose both Ethan and Jane forever.  
(Theresa looks over at Ethan as he rushes toward her)

Ethan: You pig! Get away from her!

Gwen: Ethan enough already!

Rebecca: Now you're choosing Theresa over your own wife.

Ethan: No i am not doing that. I love my wife and I'll never leave her. I would protect anyone in this situation.

Gwen: The situation is Theres ais a lying manipulative bitch who will do anything to get my husband.

Ethan: That's not going to happen.

Gwen: Why don't you tell her that.

Rebecca: Yes Ethan do tell Theresa.

Ethan: I've already told her, she knows.

Gwen: Are you really that niave?

Alistair: So is this how you live? Paranoid over whether your husband will leave you or not?

Rebecca: Don't you even think about it Ethan.

Ethan: Would you stop changing the subject. Alistair raped Theresa and he will pay for it.

Gwen: You know Theresa had an alliance with Alistair. Her part of the bargain was to have sex with him in order for his help in taking Jane and you away from me.

Ethan: Theresa tell me, I'll believe you. Just tell me the truth. We will send him straight to jail for the rest of his miserble life.

Theresa: No Ethan, I am not going to press charges against Alistair.

Ethan: What? Don't tell me you're afraid of him.

Theresa: Alistair, he, he didn't rape me.

Ethan: So your telling me it was consensual?

Theresa: Yes.

Rebecca: I knew it.

Gwen: See I told you, this was just another one of her games.

Ethan: Alistair threatened you, didn't he? Tell me Theresa, tell me he forced you to change your story.

Theresa: Alistair didn't do anything, okay? He didn't make me say or do anything.

Rebecca: The tramp wanted it as i told you.

Ethan: My god Theresa, how could you lie to me about something like that?

Theresa: I...

Alistair: Theresa doesn't owe you anything. Why don't you just go back to bed with your wife.

Gwen: You know for once I agree with Alistair. Come on, lets go.  
(Ethan, Gwen, and Rebecca head back in the bedroom)

Theresa: Eth...

Alistair: You did the right thing Theresa.

Theresa: Oh did I?

Alistair: You will be rewarded for your good deeds.

Theresa: Rewarded?

Alistair: You will have everything you want in life.

Theresa: What I want is a life with Ethan, my daughter, and Little Ethan. and Gwen still has my daughter and Ethan.

Alistair: For now, but that won't last. You'll get them if you continue to play by the rules.  
(Alistair nibbles on Theresa's ear as she pushes him off her)

Alistair: You better get used to me touching you. I will have you when and where I want you.

Theresa: No, I will not sleep with you.

Alistair: Did I ask you the last time?

Theresa: Then I will just leave the mansion.  
(Theresa starts to walk away as Alistair grabs her arm)

Alistair: You take one more step and you will never get Ethan or your daughter back, ever.

Theresa: I will get them back.

Alistair: Not without my help. You know what happens to my enemies, don't you? Ask Sheridan, she lost both Luis and marty because she chose to go against me.  
(In the bedroom)

Gwen: Ethan do you see what I mean? Theresa will sink to any low to get your attention.

Rebecca: And you fall for it everytime.

Ethan: Alistair is evil, he has hurt many people before.

Gwen: Well then what is Theresa? She is working with the man. Not only that, but what kind of woman makes a joke out rape.

Rebecca: We're not talking about role playing.

Ethan: I just don't think she's capable of lying about something this serious.

Gwen: Like how Theresa caused me to lose Sarah and our little boy. She killed any chance for us to have a biological child of our own. She schemes and uses dirty tricks to take you away from me.

Ethan: I know what Theresa has done and that's not the point right now. No woman deserves to be raped.

Rebecca: Theresa is not a woman, she is a shameless hussie.

Ethan: Rebecca.

Gwen: Ethan look, if Theresa was raped why would she refuse to press charges? Theresa flat out told you she had consensual sex with Alistair.

Ethan: You're right, you are absolutely right. If Alistair had raped Theresa she would have pressed charges. There would be no reason for her not to.  
(Rebecca and Gwen smile as Ethan presses his hand against his face)

COMING: Ethan declares to Theresa they will never be together and she pulls him into a kiss! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
(Theresa sits down at the kitchen table)  
(Getting upset by flashbacks of when Alistair raped her, Ethan touches her shoulder and she jumps)  
(Turning around to see Ethan)

Ethan: What's wrong?

Theresa: Oh nothing, you just startled me, that's all.

Ethan: You thought I was Alistair.

Theresa: No, don't be silly.

Ethan: Theresa I know you. I know Alistair hurt you so why won't you press charges against him?

Theresa: I can't, I just can't, okay?

Ethan: Alistair needs to pay for what he did to you before he has the change to hurt you again.

Theresa: If I sent Alistair to prison my life would be the one that ends.

Ethan: What are you saying?

Theresa: Alistair is going to help me get you back.

Ethan: No Theresa, we're not going to go through this again.

Theresa: We are going to go through it until you follow you heart and come back to me.

Ethan: I told you over and over I married to Gwen and I will never leave her. I love Gwen.

Theresa: I know what you told me and I also know that you're lying through your teeth. I'm the woman you truly love, not Gwen. We can be together.

Ethan: No we can't.

Theresa: Our love can't be locked up forever, we can be together. Our love is too strong and true to be denied and I can prove it to you.

Ethan: How, how could you...  
(Theresa kisses Ethan and they kiss passionately)  
(Ethan pulls away)

Ethan: No, god, are you crazy?

Theresa: We are both crazy, crazy in love with each other.

Ethan: Do you ever quit?

Theresa: No I will never give up on you. I will never stop fighting for our love.

Ethan: Our love can't be, there's no room for it in our lives anymore.

Theresa: We can't erase what's in our hearts.

Ethan: We have to, we have to keep our love buried inside because we will never be a couple again.

Theresa: Actions speak louder than words Ethan. I felt it in your kiss how much you love me.

Ethan: It doesn't matter, I will never break my marriage vows to Gwen.

Theresa: You already have.

Ethan: No I haven't and I won't.

Theresa: You love me and when you have sex with your wife you're thinking about making love to me.

Ethan: Stop it.  
(Theresa's runs her hand up Ethan's arm)

Theresa: The way you feel when I touch you.

Ethan: Don't do this to me.

Theresa: You see, you can't hide how you feel.

Ethan: Theresa this a non issue, I am with Gwen, not you. We will never be together, not ever. Am I getting through to you? Do you understand?

Theresa: What I don't understand is how you could turn your back on true love just top keep a promise you never should have made.

Ethan: Theresa you need to accept the truth of my marriage to Gwen.

Theresa: I have accepted the truth, you love me and want to be with me. I am the woman you want to be married to.

Ethan: Theresa for the last time I am married to Gwen and I will never leave her.

Theresa: You say that now.

Ethan: No, that's the fact that will never change.

Theresa: What about us?

Ethan: There is no us.

Theresa: You don't believe that anymore than I do.  
(Theresa pulls Ethan into a passionate kiss)  
(Ethan caresses Theresa's face as they kiss and then pulls away)

Ethan: No, this stops now.

Theresa: No, it will never stop. The heartache and confusion won't end until we're the family we are meant to be.

Ethan: Gwen is my family, she is my wife.

Theresa: I should be your wife, we should be married. You and I should be family together with my son and our daughter.

Ethan: We will always be connected through Jane, but that is where it ends.

Theresa: I will get you back Ethan, we'll be the family we're supposed to be.

Ethan: It's not going to happen.

Theresa: When I prove Gwen was the one who sent the information outing your true paternity you will undo the mistake you made by marrying her instaed of me.

Ethan: Enough Theresa, you're grasping at starws. Gwen would never betray me, she would never lie to me.

Theresa: She would and she has.

Ethan: I can't listen to this anymore.

Theresa: We have this passion that is undeniable, the love we share is much stronger than your obligation to Gwen. We are soulmates Ethan, we will be together, it's fate.  
(Theresa goes in to kiss Ethan, but he pushes her away)

Ethan: No, enough about fate, alright? It's not going to work. You know I don't think we should be in the same room together anymore.

Theresa: You don't mean that.

Ethan: I do mean it. Whenever we are in the same room, we can't control ourselves.

Theresa: That's because our hearts take over. you and I being together is what's right.

Ethan: One last time we are never going to be together, never.  
(Ethan walks past Theresa and leaves the room)  
(Theresa stands still heartbroken, hearing Gwen and Rebecca about to walk in the room Theresa hides)  
(Gwen and Rebecca sit at the table)

Rebecca: And just where is your husband now, huh?

Gwen: Mother he is not with Theresa, he sees that lying viper for what she is.

Theresa(talking to herself): You're one to talk Gwen.

Rebecca: Ethan better stay away from that tramp or else.

Gwen: You know if Ethan ever found out what we did. I would lose him mother. i would lose Ethan to Theresa again.

Theresa(talking to herself): From your lips to Ethan's ears Gwen.

Rebecca: Gwennie, Ethan will never find out. He blames Theresa, not us, we are home free.

Theresa(talking to herself): I knew you two bitches set me up and i will not rest until I prove it to Ethan.

Gwen: Okay good because if Ethan ever found out taht you and I were the ones who sent the email to the tabloids outing his true paternity. Ethan would never forgive me, I'd lose him forever.

Theresa(talking to herself): Yes, I knew it! I will find the evidence against Gwen that proves she was the one that decieved Ethan, not me. Ethan and I will be together, they way we are meant to be. we are finally going to be a family.

COMING: Theresa and Gwen struggle over the disk! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Theresa: The evidence against Gwen is somewhere in this house and I will find it. Ethan I will prove to you exactly who you are married to.  
(Theresa rummages through Gwen's bedroom)

Theresa: It's not here, nothing. Well why would Gwen keep the proof against her in the bedroom she shares with Ethan. God, Ethan it should be you and I. We should be the ones married and sharing a bedroom. We should be a family with Jane and Little Ethan and we will be.  
(Theresa enters Alistair's office)

Theresa: Just what exactly does Alistair keep in his safe. I know he has the proof I need to bring Gwen down. If he won't give it to me I will find it on my own.  
(Theresa attempts to open Alistair's safe)

Theresa: darn, it won't open. Alistair has that thing bolted so no one can open it. I'll just have to keep searching.  
(Theresa heads down to the garage)  
(Seeing Rebecca's clothing and a diary underneth)

Theresa: Eww, that is just gross. Rebecca has sex with all these men and who knows what else. This is disgiusting. Who knows what Rebecca does down here. Wait a minute, what is that?  
(Theresa sees the disk and picks it up)

Theresa: Oh my god, this is too good to be true! I found the proof I need to blow those two bitches out of the water. I knew the'd make a mistake and they have. Get ready Gwen, you are about to lose everything that you stole for me.  
(Gwen walks in)

Gwen: What was that Theresa?

Theresa: Gwen?

Gwen: sorry to break up your party, but you will never have Ethan. Do you hear me, never.

Theresa: I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you.

Gwen: You really are beyond pathedic. You've been chasing after Ethan for years and he has rejected you every single time.

Theresa: You wanna talk about pathedic Gwen? How pathedic you are in your every attempt to break up me and Ethan.

Gwen: You're not only pathedic, you are delusional. Ethan is my husnabd and I didn't break the two of you up. You destroyed whatever it was you had with ethan without any help from me.

Theresa: Oh I don't think so. You were the one who sent the information outing Ethan as a Bennett instead of a Crane to the tabloids.

Gwen: Not this again, you really won't let go of your sick fanasty.

Theresa: Sick fantasy, huh? You destroyed my and Ethan's wedding. You schemed and manipulated to break us up.

Gwen: First and foremost sweetheart you sabatoged whatever it was Ethan felt for you all on your own will all your lies. Now that is ancient history, Ethan is married to me and he'll never leave me.

Theresa: We'll see about that, won't we? Just stop be a lying coward, admit to the truth.

Gwen: Fine, you're right. You were right all along. Me and my mother were the ones who sent the email outing Ethan's paternity and we sent it from your laptop framing you for it.

Theresa: I knew it and once I tell Ethan it's over for you Gwen.  
(Gwen smirks at Theresa)

Theresa: Ethan will now be free to be with the woman he truly loves. Ethan is going to follow his heart back to me.

Gwen: Keep dreaming Theresa because that is all it will ever be. Ethan loves me, not you.

Theresa: Oh really? Then why haven't you told him about what you have done.

Gwen: The past does not matter in the present.

Theresa: I doubt Ethan would agree and you know that. You know the only reason Ethan is still with you today is out of obligation. well I hate to burst your bubble Gwen, but that ends right here and right now.  
(Gwen giggles)

Theresa: I'm sorry, is something funny?

Gwen: You are so full of yourself, it's hilarious Theresa.  
(Theresa giggles)

Theresa: What I find humorous is your stupidy. What is it? Those blonde roots block out any room for intelegence?

Gwen: You are fighting a losing battle. I already won and you lost, and you know what Theresa there's not a darn thing you can do about it. You've cooked up every scheme imaginable and Ethan has still not went back to you and he never will.

Theresa: Awfully confident, aren't you? It must be the arogance in you. But you're right you won't lose Ethan.

Gwen: Finally growing a brain cell, are we?

Theresa: You can't lose something you never had. You may have Ethan's wedding ring for now, but the truth of the matter is you have never had is heart. I am the woman Ethan loves with all his heart and soul and that fact eats you up inside.

Gwen: You just stay the hell away from my husband.

Theresa: The real problem is mo matter how hard Ethan tries he just can't stay away from me. Once I show Ethan this disk he will leave you and come back to me like he has always wanted to.

Gwen: No way am I going to let that happen.  
(Gwen shoves Theresa grabbing the disk, Theresa fighting back)

Gwen: you bitch, give it to me.

Theresa: Never.  
(Gwen gets a hold of the disk and throws it in the incinerator)

Theresa: No!

Gwen: Yes! You have lost once and for all! The evidence is destroyed! You will never have Ethan, never.  
(Theresa jumps on top of Gwen)

Theresa: You have targeted me for the last time. I won't let you win.  
(Theresa attemps to shove Gwen down the incinerator)

Gwen: You physcopath, get the hell off me!  
(Theresa continues shoving Gwen)

Theresa: You have had the upper hand ffor the last time!

Gwen: It's a she said/she said as Theresa tells Ethan everything and Gwen tells him the complete opposite! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Ethan rushes over to Gwen and Theresa)  
(Ethan pulls Theresa off Gwen and helps her up)

Ethan: Theresa what do you think you were doing?

Gwen: What does it look like? That bitch was trying to kill me. This proves why we have custody of Jane, she is not stable to be alone with that child.

Theresa: Temporary custody.

Ethan: By your latest outburst, I'm with Gwen. I think we should be awarded full custody of Jane. I don't trust you to be alone with my daughter.  
(Gwen smiles)

Theresa: Ethan you don't mean that.

Ethan: Theresa you just attacked my wife, you could of killed her.

Theresa: That's not what happened. I found the disk that proves Gwen was the one who outed your paternity to the tabloids.

Ethan: Oh no not this again.

Gwen: Theresa would just get over yourself already.

Theresa: Ethan it's true, Gwen even admited to me that she was the one that sent the email to the tabloids exposing you as Sam's son.  
(Ethan looks over at Gwen)

Gwen: She is lying as usual. I found that disk that proved she was the one who destroyed your life all those years ago. I wanted to show you, but Theresa blew a fuse and tried to stop me. She threw the disk in the incinerator and then tried to kill me.

Theresa: That's a lie, Ethan you have to believe me. I am telling you the truth. The disk proved Gwen was the one who betrayed you and set me up to take the fall.

Gwen: Ethan the email was sent from Theresa's laptop, that's the fact. No one else had access to her computer.

Ethan: Gwen is right.

Theresa: Gwen framed me using my laptop.

Ethan: Theresa you have lied to me time and time again. I know Gwen would never decieve me, she would never lie to me.

Theresa: Well if you believe that for one second then you're a fool.

Ethan: No, that's where you are wrong. The only timeI was I fool is when I put my trust in you.

Theresa: How could you say that?

Ethan: Never again, Gwen has my trust. I love my wife and you need to get that through your thick schull. Give up your crazy fantasies because it's never going to happen.  
(Gwen smirks at Theresa)

Theresa: Ethan you have your head so far up in the clouds it's not even funny, it's sad really. Know this you and your wife will never raise my child, not ever.

Gwen: That's up to the courts Theresa and by your most recent stunt the judge is sure to rule in our favor.

Theresa: Dream on Gwen, you will never have my daughter.

Ethan: Both of you, this constant fighting has to stop.

Gwen: Look at her Ethan, the woman is unstable. She shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Jane.

Theresa: You will never keep me from my daughter Gwen, never.

Gwen: Ethan she tried to kill me yet again. Is that the kind of monster you want around your daughter?

Theresa: I am not a monster, I am the mother of your child and the woman that you love.

Gwen: Oh please, now look who's dreaming. Ethan doesn't love you he could never love such a deluded vile no good piece of trash like yourself, you disgust him.

Ethan: Alright, alright this bickering needs to stop.

Theresa: But Ethan, you...

Ethan: No Theresa for once and for all listen to me I love my wife.

Gwen: You see Ethan loves me, not you. After this crazed antic of yours the judge is sure to award us permanent custody of Jane.

Theresa: No, never.

Ethan: I have to agree with my wife on this one. Theresa you have crossed the line this time.

Theresa: Ethan I had the proof that Gwen was the one...

Ethan: No, Gwen would never do that to me. She would never lie to me.

Gwen: That's right.  
(Gwen puts her arms around Ethan)

Theresa: One day Ethan you will see. Gwen is not the woman you think she is. You will be sorry for her trusting her over me.  
(Theresa walks upstairs as Ethan watches her leave)

Gwen: Can you believe her? Blaming me for something she did.

Ethan: I know.

Gwen: Theresa is the one who has lied to you over and over again. I one the other hand would never do anything to hurt you.

COMING: Gwen eavesdrops on Ethan and Ivy's conversation.  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
(Ivy walks into the living room)

Ivy: Ethan?

Ethan: Oh hey mother.

Ivy: You look worn out.

Ethan: Well I fell worn out mother, I'm beat.

Ivy: What did I miss?

Ethan: Gwen and Theresa were going at it again.

Ivy: What did Terrosita do this time?

Ethan: Apparently gwen and Theresa were fighting over computer disks.

Ivy: Disks of what?

Ethan: Theresa claims the disks contained proof on that Gwen was the one who outed my paternity to the tabloids.

Ivy: Oh please, all that conniving she devil does is lie. 

Ethan: Mother...  
(Gwen walks up unseen and eavesdrops on Ethan and Ivy)

Ivy: It's true Ethan and you know it. She has lied to you over and over again, it's like Theresa has this incabability to tell the truth.

Gwen(talking to herself): You tell him Ivy.

Ethan: She put her arm in a burning incinerator to save those disks. If Theresa were lying then she wouldn't have done that.

Gwen: Ugh, damn it Ethan. No matter what Theresa does you always try to think the best of her. When will you ever leran?

Ivy: This is Theresa we're talking about. The girl is insane, she never thinks rationally.

Ethan: Even so...

Ivy: Well what was on the disks?

Ethan: I don't know, Gwen burned them before anyone saw them.

Gwen: Thank god I destroyed those disks. Now there is no way Theresa can prove I did anything. Ethan is mine, forever.

Ivy: What? Why?

Ethan: Gwen said that those disks were documentation of her mother's sexual escapades.

Ivy: Eww, well we all know Rebecca.

Ethan: Yeah we do, but...

Ivy: There is no but, Gwen is telling you the truth. She has loved you since you were kids and unlike Theresa has never lied to you.

Ethan: You're right, you are absolutely right mother. Gwen is my wife and I trust you completely.

Ivy: I knew you were my smart son.

Ethan: Oh are you saying Fox isn't? I know he has a bad track record, but I truly think he's changed.

Ivy: It's the present, not the past that I'm referring to.

Ethan: What did I miss?

Ivy: Fox has been seeing Kay and now he's decided to mix business with pleasure.

Ethan: My half sister, Kay? That's great.

Ivy: No, no there is nothing great about Kay Bennett.

Ethan: Well it sounds like Fox must like Kay.

Ivy: I like dogs. but it doesn't mean I am going to go to the pound and buy one.

Ethan: Mother I think you're getting ay in over your head here. What is wrong with Fox seeing Kay.

Ivy: Kay Bennett is no good for him, she is just bad news.

Ethan: What I've known of Kay is she's a very sweet girl.

Ivy: You have to read beneath the surface Ethan. Of course she comes off as sweet and innocent like Theresa did a while back, but then turned out to be a living nightmare.

Ethan: Mother enough, okay? I won't have you talk about the mother of my child like that.  
(Gwen rolls her eyes)

Gwen: Jane is my baby, not Theresa's.

Ivy: Ugh!

Ethan: Maybe back in the day Kay was a troubled teen girl. Now she has matured into a responsible young woman. She's a loving and devoted mother to Maria.

Ivy: I know it's not in you to see bad in anyone.

Gwen: Don't I know it and thank god for that.

Ethan: You're not going to meddle in Fox's love life are you?

Ivy: No of course not.

Ethan: Good.

Ivy(thinking to herself): I will just make sure Kay Bennett is not a part of Fox's life. I don't care if I have to completely and utterly destroy her to do so.  
(Gwen walks in)

Gwen: Honey, what's going on?

Ethan: We were just talking.

Gwen: We need to talk.

Ivy: I'll leave you two alone.

Gwen: No Ivy, please stay. You should be here for this.

Ethan: Sounds serious.

Gwen: It's Theresa, Ethan you saw how she attacked me earlier.

Ivy: Oh my god, Theresa attacked you. Ethan you didn't say...

Ethan: Theresa and Gwen were struggling.

Gwen: You have got to be kidding me, you're going to defend her now. The woman is unbalanced, unstable, delusional.

Ethan: Gwen...

Ivy: I'm with Gwen, Theresa is crazy.

Gwen: My point exactly and she should never be allowed alone with Jane.

Ethan: I won't keep Jane from her mother.

Gwen: In the eyes of the law I am Jane's mother.

Ethan: Theresa is her birth mother.

Ivy: Yeah because nit wit drugged and seduced you.

Gwen: Need I remind you Ethan that Theresa raped you. Jane was created out of a warped sick obsession of Theresa's.

Ethan: I can't do it. I can't keep a mother from her child.

Gwen: Theresa has abused that child, is that the kind of mother you want for your daughter.

Ethan: Theresa has never hurt Jnae, she would never hurt a child.

Gwen: Maybe not physically, but she would emotionally. She has over and over again.

Ethan: Theresa may do crazy things, but she loves Jane and would never hurt her.

Gwen: Are you sure about that?You said yourself Ethan the girl is manic, she's wreckless. 

Ivy: Gwen is right Ethan. Need I remind you of all Theresa has done to you. She has wrecked havoc on your life since the day you met her.

Ethan: Mother, don't dredge up the past.

Gwen: The present is what matters. Jane and her future is what's important here.

Ethan: My daughter's happiness is my top priority.

Gwen: Mine too.

Ivy: We all want what is best for that little girl.

Ethan: What is best for Jane is to have her mother in her life.

Gwen: Jane has me and you know how much I love her.

Ethan: Yes I do know, but Theresa is her mother.

Gwen: Yeah because she drugged and raped you. Theresa made it so I could never be a mother.

Ethan: No, that's not what happened.

Gwen: Ethan, don't you dare defend her now.

Ivy: Look Ethan Gwen is right. Theresa should not be allowed alone with Jane ever again. She will ruin that child's life just like she ruined yours.

Ethan: Mother I have to do what's best for my daughter here. And if I keep Jane from her mother she would grow to hate me for it.

Gwen: Ethan are you really worried about Jane's feelings or Theresa?

Ethan: I am not going to do this with you again.

Ivy(thinking to herself): Ugh, damn you Theresa. Will Ethan ever be free of the spell you put on him?

Coming: A huge shocker that rocks Harmony to it's core!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
(Alistair annonomously gathers everyone at the Blue Note)

Sam: It looks like everyone in Harmony was lured here, this can't be good.

Ivy: I am getting a bad feeling about this.

Pilar: Martin, I'm not liking this.

Martin: This get together has Alistair Crane written all over it.

Julian: What in the world is father up to now?

Eve: You think Alistair is behind this?

Julian: Oh I know he is and whatever happens tonight will be nothing to celebrate.

Kay: Remind me again why we are here.

Fox: My grandfather ordered that the four of us come down here.

Kay: What for?

Fox: Beats me, only one way to find out.

Chad: What is my grandfather up to now?

Valerie: Alistair must have some sort of announcement regarding Crane Industries or his estate.

Chad: Maybe, but I think it's something bigger than that.

Gwen: I have this cold chill running up my spine.

Ethan: I know, I can't shake this feeling that something horrible is about to happen.  
(Gwen grabs a champane glass)

Ethan: Wait, you're drinking?

Gwen: Yeah, I need something to calm my nerves.  
(Rebecca walks up to Gwen and pulls her aside)

Rebecca: Ohh I love parties, don't you?

Gwen: Mother, this is hardly the time to celebrate.

Rebecca: Look around, all these gorgeous men with hot bods, ohhh, la, la, la...

Gwen: Could you stop thinking about your lustious escapades for one second?

Rebecca: Now what is wrong with lust? Lust and desre is very mmmm devine.  
(Gwen rolls her eyes)

Rebecca: Is that Sam and Noah Bennett?

Gwen: Looks that way.

Rebecca: Good genes must run in the family.

Gwen: Yeah they're hot, but...

Rebecca: Mmm, ohhh, yea, hubba, hubba. I gotta run, later.  
(Rebecca rushes off)

Gwen: Ugh!

Noah: Who's life is Alistair Crane plotting to destroy now?

Fancy: I can't believe my grandfather is so cruel, I've never seen that side to him. After hearing everything he's done to my Aunt Sheridan, it makes me sick.

Noah: I am sorry Fancy, but the man is sick.

Sheridan: What evil doing is my father putting into action now?

Chris: You think your father is behind this?

Sheridan: Alistair Crane's mission in life is to make everyone around him as miserble as he is.

Chris: What kind of human being would do such dispicable things to innocent people?

Sheridan: That's simple, my father isn't human, he's a monster.  
(In the wine room)

Whitney: Theresa what on earth do you think you're doing.

Theresa: I am getting my family back. Ethan, me, Little Ethan, and Jane are going to be the family we were always meant to be.

Whitney: In your silly fantasies maybe, but Ethan thinks otherwise.

Theresa: No, Ethan loves me, he told me he does.

Whitney: Yeah and Ethan also told you he loves Gwen and he will never leave her for you.

Theresa: We'll see won't we?

Whitney: I know you've come up with outrageous schemes to get Ethan back before, but this takes the cake. And this time you're going to lose a lot more than you could ever imagine.

Theresa: I am going to get my daughter back and the man I love.

Whitney: Not this way, please Theresa don't go through with it.

Theresa: Whitney I don't have a choice.

Whitney: You do, go back to the mansion. Pack your things, take Little Ethan, and go home. 

Theresa: I can't, okay? Please understand, I will not leave until I walk away with Ethan, my son, and our daughter.

Whitney: There's no getting through to you, is there? Marrying Alistair Crane is beyond drastic, it's suicide. He will hurt and destroy you till there is nothing left.

Theresa: I love you for caring, but you can't change my mind.

Whitney: Theresa you never think things through and that is how you cause yourself so much pain.

Theresa: I am doing this so I can finally be happy. I have suffered the agony of being without the ones I love for too long.

Whitney: I prey you don't live to regret this.

Theresa: Me? How about you Whitney. Won't you regret giving up your little boy?

Whitney: We're talking about you, not me.

Theresa: Of course not because you want to run from your problems instead of dealing with them.

Whitney: My problems will be nothing compared to yours if you go through with marrying Alistair.

Theresa: I have had everything go wrong in my life and I am dealing with it. Can you honestly say the say.

Whitney: This isn't the time for this conversation.

Theresa: When is the time Whitney? I love my daughter and I am fighting for her. Why aren't you fighting for your son? I know you love him so how could you love him.

Whitney: Yes I do and that's why I'm joinging this convent, to protect him.

Theresa: Protect him from what? That little boy will grow up in such agony without his mother's love.

Whitney: Don't, just stop, alright?

Theresa: I am doing this for my little girl.

Whitney: And a married man who will never leave his wife to be with you.

Theresa: You know one day I will be marrying the man I love. Ethan and I will be husband and wife and I'm going to say to you told you so. Fate intends for us to be together and fate will bring us back together.

Whitney: Fate is a dream.

Theresa: Fate makes dreams come true.

Whitney: Oh god.

Theresa: Look, will you please just stand by side through this and be my maid of honor?

Whitney: I don't agree with what you're doing, but I'll always stand by you through thick and thin. You know that, you are my best friend and I love you.

Theresa: Thank you, I love you too.  
(Theresa and Whitney walk out)

Alistair: It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to my bride.Theresa, come.  
(Alistair takes Theresa's hand and leads her to him)  
(Ethan blinks his eyes in shock)

Ethan: No this isn't happening, it can't.

Gwen: Oh my god.

Sam: Alistair marrying Theresa?

Ivy: Can't say I'm surprised that Theresa would stoop so low.

Julian: Now what does my father have to gain from making my not so ex wife his wife?

Eve: Bring pian and heartache to the entire Lopez-Fitzgerald family.

Fancy: My grandfather and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?

Noah: This has to be some sort of joke.

Fancy: I thought she was in love with our half brother.

Noah: So did I.

Rebecca: Why on earth would Alistair want to marry that bitch from the barrio?

Sheridan: Theresa must be out of her mind to marry my father. If only Luis were here, he'd talk some sense into her.  
(Martin and Pilar rush over to Alistair and Theresa)

Pilar: You can not marry this man, I forbid it.

Alistair: Why hello there Pilar, Martin.

Martin: Listen to your mother.

Theresa: I know what I am doing.

Pilar: No you don't know what you're doing.

Martin: This man is evil who hurts everyone he touches.

Alistair: Your one to talk Martin.

Theresa: You can;t talk me out of this, my mind is made up.

Pilar: That's what scares me. You can't go through with this.

Martin: You can't marry Alistair.

Theresa: I don't have anything to say to you. You have no right to tell me what to do.

Martin: I am your father.

Theresa: You walked out on me as a child and our family.

Martin: I did what was best for you at the time, I was trying to protect you.

Theresa: Save it for something who will believe your lies.

Pilar: Theresa, don't talk to your father that way.

Theresa: This man is not my father, he is the man who betrayed us to be with Katherine.

Martin: That's not what happened. I left to protect you the best I could.

Theresa: Yeah well your best sucks.

Pilar: Theresita! Por favor!

Martin: You can be angry with me, but don't throw your life away on Alistair.

Alistair: Would you two stop harassing my bride.

Pilar: Stay away from my daughter!

Alistair: The question is can Theresa resist me obvios charm?

Martin: You bastard!

Alistair: Tell them, Theresa. Set your mama and papa straight.

Theresa: I want to marry Alistair and you can't stop me.

Pilar: Do not go through with this inbomination.

Alistair: Mamasita, you heard her. Theresa and I are in love and will soon be husband and wife.

Martin: You don't know the meaning of the word.

Alistair: And you do? Now be seated, the ceremony is about to begin.  
(Ethan walks up)

Ethan: I don't think so.

Alistair: Oh what now?

Ethan: I have to talk to Theresa.

Pilar: Ethan, thank god.

Martin: Maybe you can talk some sense into her.

Ethan: I'll try.  
(Ethan takes Theresa's hand and escorts her away)

COMING: Can Ethan talk Theresa out of marrying Alistair?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Theresa: Ethan I know what you're going to say.

Ethan: No, I don't think you do.

Theresa: I can't deal with this, not now.

Ethan: Well you are going to listen to me, just this once. Tell me Theresa what in god's name do you think you're doing?

Theresa: I'm getting my family back.

Ethan: So let me get this straight you want Alistair as a husband and a step father for Little Ethan?

Theresa: No, of course not. I want you, I want my daughter, I want our family together with Little Ethan and Jane.

Ethan: You have got to be kidding me. This is just another one of your crazy schemes to get me back? When will you just stop?

Theresa: Never, not until you're back where you belong. With me, Jane, and Little Ethan.

Ethan: No, stop this, stop it now. Don't throw your life away on this monster for the hope of a future with me because it's not going to happen.

Theresa: It will happen one day.

Ethan: No it won't. Theresa what part of I'm a married man don't you get?

Theresa: We should be married and we would have been if...

Ethan: Don't, alright? Not another trip down memory lane, no more whatg ifs, what could have been, nothing. You and I are over, we will never be a couple again, period.

Theresa: You love me, Ethan I know you do.

Ethan: I love my wife and I will never leave her for you.

Theresa: Then I have no reason not to marry Alistair.

Ethan: The man is as evil as they came, he will make your life a living hell.

Theresa: And my life was so perfect before Alistair entered it?

Ethan: Theresa...

Theresa: Ethan do you remember our wedding day?

(Ethan remembers the day he and Theresa almost married four years ago)

(Ethan flashes back to seeing Theresa walking down the aisle towards him and taking her hand)

(Ethan and Theresa smiling at each other exchanging glances)

(end of flashback)

Theresa: You were remembering, weren't you? That day was perfect, we were so happy. Ethan don't you remember how happy we were together?

Ethan: Yes we were until I found out that you lied to me.

Theresa: I know I made my mistakes, but I would never lie to you again. Ethan I've changed, I'm not that insecure little girl anymore.

Ethan: No you're not, you are turning into someone I don't even know.

Theresa: Ethan you know me better than anyone. We can start over, we should be married.

Ethan: Even if I wasn't married to Gwen, I can't be with someone I can't trust.

Theresa: You can trust me.

Ethan: That's the thing I'm not so sure I can. It was not just one lie Theresa, you lied to me over and over again.

Theresa: And I've paid dearly for that, my life was destroyed.

Ethan: Just like you destroyed my life by emailing the tabloids that letter that proved I was Sam's son.

Theresa: I never did that Ethan, you have to believe me.

Ethan: I can't believe you after all you've done and I trust Gwen completely.

Theresa: You are putting your trust in the wrong person.

Ethan: Gwen would never lie to me, she would never do anything to hurt me.

Theresa: How are you so fooled by her?

Ethan: You are the one who keeps playing me for a fool. I always think the best of you then you come up with a crazy scheme like this.

Theresa: You always think the best of me? When? Because I have told you over and over that Gwen and Rebecca were the ones who outed your paternity to the tabloids.

Ethan: Not again, Theresa to even question that Gwen would betray me in the way is just absurd. What would she gain by doing that?

Theresa: How could such a brilliant lawyer be so stupid. Ethan we were getting married, Gwen did it to break us apart so she'd have you for herself.

Ethan: That's ridiculous, Gwen would never do anything like that to me.

Theresa: And I would?

Ethan: We've been through this a million times, it's ancient history. Theresa it doesn't matter anymore.

Theresa: We matter Ethan, our love, our future together. Our family together, Jane, and Little Ethan they matter.

Ethan: Yes Little Ethan does matter which is why you have to put your son first and back out of this so called "marriage" to Alistair.

Theresa: I love both my children and everything I do is for them.

Ethan: You think Alistair will make your life better, he will make it worse. Alistair Crane will making your life a living hell and then he will kill you piece by piece.

Theresa: No he won't, that's your job.

(Theresa walks away from Ethan and towards Alistair)

(Alistair grabs Theresa as Ethan watches and gives him a dirty look)

COMING: Alistair and Theresa marry!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
(Alistair takes Theresa and rushes her down the aisle and to the alter)

Alistair: Now Father Lonnigan, marry Theresa and I.

Father Lonnigan: Theresa is that you?

Theresa: Yes father, it's me.

Father: No Alistair, I will not marry you.

Pilar: Thank heavens.  
(Gwen smirks)

Gwen: It's a good thing because now Theresa won't be able to take Jane and Ethan from me.

Rebecca: That would be the least of our problem.

Gwen: Mother, what are you saying?

Rebecca: Well if Theresa was Mrs. Alistair Crane she'd become the new lady of the manor. And there's no way we can let that happen. I am Mrs. Julian Crane and no one will ever take my place.

Gwen: Mother do you ever think of anyone, but yourself?

Rebecca: Gwennie I always think of you. If this sham of a wedding were happen Theresa would have the power to kick us out on our asses. We'd be left with nothing and no that can never happen.

Gwen: You're right, Theresa will never take anything that belongs to me ever again.

Ethan: Thank god, Theresa isnt able to marry that monster.

Alistair: Sorry to disappoint you all, but Theresa and I will be husband and wife. marry us now.

Father Lonnigan: Forget it Alistair, I won't do it.

Alistair: Damn it you old fool, marry us this instant or else!

Father Lonnigan: Don't threaten me Alistair.

Alistair: It's not a threat, just a kind reminded of what will happen if you upset me.

Father Lonnigan: I pray for your soul Alistair.

Alistair: I don't need your prayers, just get on with the ceremony.

Father Lonnigan: You may all be seated.

Sam: I can't believe this.

Ivy: I can.

Sheridan: What could my father have said to Father Lonnigan to get him to perform the ceremony.

Chris: What kind of man would want to marry a woman young enough to his granddaughter?

Sheridan: You don't know my father and trust me you don't want to know him.

Pilar: This is an unholy inbomintation!

Martin: You can say that again.

Katherine: God help you Theresa, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.

Gwen: No, this can't be happening.

Rebecca: Ugh, I need a drink.  
(Rebecca grabs a champane glass)

Gwen: Get me one too, I never need a drink so badly.  
(Rebecca hands a glass of champane to Gwen)

Ethan: My god, how did it come to this?

Father Lonnigan: We've come together today to join Alistair Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald in holy matromony.

Eve: I've never heard anything more ridiculous.

Julian: Only god knows what father wants with my not so ex wife.

Tabitha: All the pain and heartache Theresa and Alistair's union will cause is an occasion to celebrate.

Father Lonnigan: Do you Alistair Crane take Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in heath, good times and in bad, forsaking all oth...

Alistair: Yes, yes, of course I do, now move on.

Father Lonnigan: Theresa do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
(Theresa smiles as she envisions Ethan standing before her.

Theresa: I love you so much, you're everything to me. all I ever wanted was to be your wife and love you. Have a family with you and spend the rest of our lives together.

Father Lonnigan: In sickness and in heath, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others?  
(Theresa looks into a smiling Ethan's eyes and smiles back)

Theresa: I do.

Pilar: I can't watch.  
(martin covers Pilar's eyes)

Sheridan: When Luis finds out about this, Alistair will kill him.

Chris: From what I hear that won't be a bad thing.

Sheridan: You've got that right.

Father Lonnigan: I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

Alistair: Finally.  
(Alistair pulls Theresa toward him and thrust his tongue down her throught)  
(Ethan disgusted by the sught puts his hand over his face)  
(Theresa realising Alistair is the one before her, she pushes away)  
(Theresa looks over at Ethan as they excahnge glances)

Ethan: Theresa I know you've done outrageous things before. But I don't there's no going back after this stunt.

Theresa: Ethan I hope one day you'll understand. My love for you and our daughter drove me to do this. Once we are together and a family with our daughter and my son you'll see everything we've went through is all worth it.

COMING: While with Gwen, Ethan fantasizes about Theresa!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
(Gwen sits on the bed next to Ethan)

Gwen: Honey, this is a nightmare. Theresa marrying Alistair...

Ethan: I know, I never imagined something like this happening.

Gwen: Now she has the power to take Jane away from us.

Ethan: Lets not think about that right now, okay?

Gwen: How can I not? Ethan I can't lose another child, I just can't.

Ethan: Everytthing will be fine, come here.  
(Ethan hugs Gwen as Gwen holds onto Ethan)

Gwen(thinking to herself): I can't lose Jane and I can't lose you Ethan to Theresa, not again.

Ethan: So after tonight I think you need to relax, we both need to get some sleep.

Gwen: You're right, we can deal with this tomorrow.  
(Gwen kisses Ethan)

Gwen: I love you.

Ethan: I love you too.  
(Gwen lays down as does Ethan turning his head away from Gwen)

Ethan: How did we get here? How did it come to this? Theresa is married to Alistair and I... I am married to Gwen. I feel like I'm living a nightmare that I just can't wake up from.  
(Ethan falls asleep)  
(Dreaming)  
(Theresa walks in the room)  
(Walking over to a sleeping Ethan and kisses him on the cheek)  
(Ethan opens his eyes)

Ethan: Theresa? What? What are you doing here?

Theresa: I here to see you Ethan.

Ethan: You shouldn't be here,Gwen...

Theresa: Gwen left, she's not here.  
(Ethan sits up and Theresa sits on the bed in front of him)

Theresa: It's just you and me.

Ethan: Theresa still, you shouldn't be here.

Theresa. Ahh, is that your favorite word or something? Shouldn't be here, shouldn't do this, shouldn't feel this, shouldn't live... Tell me what you want Ethan. Do you really want me to go?

Ethan: No I want you to stay.

Theresa: That's why I'm here Ethan because you want me to be. You love me as much as I love you.

Ethan: Don't do this to me.

Theresa: You can convince you head to lie, but your heart can't.  
(Theresa brushes Ethan's face as he takes her hand and pulls away)

Ethan: Stop, this can't happen. Not now and not ever.  
(Theresa shakes her head and smiles)

Theresa: Prove it.

Ethan: How could I..  
(Theresa pulls Ethan toward her and kisses him passionately)  
(Ethan blinks his eyes)

Theresa. Now let me walk away.  
(Theresa stand up and starts to walk to the door)

Ethan: Never.  
(Ethan grabs Theresa as she falls on top of him)

Theresa: See, I know you better than anyone. You can't deny it, you don't want to. You know I'm the woman you truly love.  
(Ethan looks deep into Theresa's eyes and pulls her toward him as he kisses her passionately)

Ethan: Theresa, I love you.  
(End of dream)

Ethan(whispering in his sleep): Theresa I love you, I love you.  
(Gwen turns to Ethan)

Gwen: Ethan?  
(Ethan wakes up)

Ethan: What is it?  
(Gwen smiles)

Gwen: You were just muttering I love you in your sleep.

Ethan: Was I?

Gwen: You were dreaming about me, weren't you?

Ethan: Of course I was, who else?

Gwen: Mmm, I love you so much.  
(Gwen kisses Ethan and holds him in her arms)  
(Ethan glances around the room)

(In Alistair's bedroom)  
(Theresa lies cold and saking on the bed)

Alistair: Oh Theresa, what's the matter with you? Don't you enjoy our time together as much as I do?

Theresa: You're sick.

Alistair: Ahh, thank you. You're too kind. I'm sure you are getting used to it by now.

Theresa: I hate being you, you make my skin crawl.

Alistair: And you think I care what you want? It's your job as my wife to fulfill my needs.Oh don't be a cold fish,. You know you enjoy our daily role play as long as you're thinking about Ethan while we're going at it. I'm sure it's as good for you as it is for me. Tell me what's it like tinking about having sex with Ethan when he's actually have sex with his wife, Gwen?

Theresa: Go to hell.

Alistair: Been there, thank you. Ethan belongs in his wife's bed as much as you belong in mine. Ethan could never touch you much less have sex with you ever again knowing you've had sex with me.

Theresa: You don't know Ethan.

Alistair: Oh, but I do. You see Ethan hates me and he hates you for being with me. He could never love a woman who gave herself to me.

Theresa: I never gave myself to you. You're a dirty old man who forces himself on me. You blackmail threatening to hurt my son, Alistair. 

Alistair: Call it what you like. Ethan will still never be with you again now that you've been with me.

Theresa: I do not belong to you.

Alistair: That's were you're wrong. Theresa you belong to me, you are my property.

Theresa: I am no one's property.  
(Alistair laughs)

Alistair: I marked you, you are my territory now. I could hire some male escorts to satisfy your pleasure if you'd like. But you can forget about Ethan, he will never want to be with my whore.  
(Alistair leaves laughing and shuts the door behind him)  
(Thereresa throws a glass at the door)

Theresa: damn you Alistair! Damn you to hell! You old bastard!  
(Theresa lies on the bed crying)  
(Ethan walks in the room and rushes to Theresa's side)

Ethan: Theresa, oh my god. What happened?

Theresa: Ethan, please just leave me alone.

Ethan: No I won't, you're in pain.  
(Ethan takes Theresa's hand)

Ethan: Theresa you're bleeding, you threw that glass didn't you?

Theresa: Why are you here?

Ethan: I hate seeing you like this, tell me what happened.

Theresa: You know how Alistair likes rough sex.

Ethan: He raped you again, didn't he?  
(Theresa paces her hand over her eyes to hide her tears)  
(Ethan embraces Theresa and takes her in his arms)

Ethan: Come here, it's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise you. Alistair will have to go through me to ever hurt you again.

Theresa: When you hold me in your arms I believe everything will turn around for the best. 

Ethan: It will, trust me.  
(Ethan rubs Theresa's back as she closes her eyes and holds on tightly to him)

COMING: Gwen finds Theresa in Ethan's arms!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

(Ethan pulls away from Theresa)

Ethan: You know I warned you not to get involved with Alistair.

Theresa: You know what Ethan? I'm not in the mood for another session of your " I told you so's".

Ethan: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, okay?

Theresa: You never do. I would have not gotten involved with Alistair if you hadn't stolen my daughter from me.

Ethan: We've been over this a million times. The court made that decision and she's my daughter too.

Theresa: The court would not have made that decision had you not defended your whacko wife who tried to kill me.

Ethan: Lets not go there.

Theresa: You think I'm an idiot, don't you? You went to the judge and accused me of rape in order to take Jane.

Ethan: I just told the truth Theresa, you drugged and seduced me.

Theresa: Oh please, Ethan. Do you have spilt personality or something?

Ethan: What are you talking about?

Theresa: You admited you knew it was me that night. You confessed the truth to me that you wanted to be with me more than anything. That I am the woman you love.

Ethan: We've been through this a million times.

Theresa: Let me ask you something.

Ethan: What?

Theresa: When you're having sex with Gwen every night. When you are in bed with her and you close your eyes. When you close those eyes of yours who are you thinking of? Is it Gwen? Or is it me?  
(Ethan closes his eyes and then opens them again)

Ethan: I love my wife.

Theresa: That's not what I asked. See, you're avoiding the question.

Ethan: Yeah I am because it's ridiculous.

Theresa: Is it? And when you dream, Gwen is the one in your dreams. Right?

Ethan: Yeah..that's right.

Theresa: Uh, huh. That explains why you're here with me instead of with your wife.

Ethan: I'm only here because I heard you scream and I know what kind of pain you are in.

Theresa: You do? And who appointed you my own personal savior?

Ethan: I care about you Theresa and that will never change.

Theresa: You did, Ethan. You used to love me with everything you were.

Ethan: I...

Theresa: The man I knew and loved would never give up on our love. He would never hurt me like you have. And he would never chose Gwen over me time and time again. The truth is I don't even know who you are anymore. But god help me I still love that man. He was kind and compassionate. He would give his life for those he loved. He'd sweep me right off my feet, he is the same romantic as I am. And he loved me even more for it and you are not that man I remember.

Ethan: I'm still that same man Theresa.

Theresa: No, I don't think you are.  
(Theresa stands up)

Ethan: Maybe I should go.

Theresa: It's not about leaving, it's about letting go.

Ethan: We've already let go. Theresa, we were over four years ago. The day I married Gwen our relationship ended.

Theresa: Maybe you I have, but I haven't.

Ethan: Theresa please don't...

Theresa: Until now.

Ethan: Wait, you're saying?

Theresa: That's right, I'm letting you go. I will no longer fight for us to be together. You can live your happy life with Gwen and I will move on.

Ethan: Wow, I don't know what to say.

Theresa: Then don't.

Ethan: I'm glad you're finally going to move on because you deserve. Theresa you deserve so much more than I could ever give you.

Theresa: Yeah well we can't go back.

Ethan: You could do so much better than Alistair.

Theresa: He's my husband and Gwen's your wife.

Ethan: But still, I'll never forget what we shared. You have to know that.

Theresa: I do because I could never forget either, no matter how hard I tried.

Ethan: You'll always have a part of my heart Theresa.

Theresa: and you mine.  
(Ethan starts to get tears in his eyes)

Theresa: Goodbye Ethan.

Ethan: Goodbye Theresa.  
(Ethan embraces Theresa and takes her into his arms)  
(Gwen opens the door and her face goes red seeing Ethan and Theresa together)

Gwen: What in the hell.  
(Ethan steps away from Theresa)

Ethan: Gwen...

Theresa: It's not what you think.

Gwen: It never is with you is it Theresa? Will you ever stop? How many times before you get it through that thick schull of yours? Stay away from my husband!

Ethan: Calm down.

Theresa: This was the last time.

Gwen: Your damn right it was the last time because I'm going to make sure of it.  
(Gwen lunges at Theresa)

Theresa: No!

Gwen: You bitch!  
(Gwen topples on top Theresa and bangs her haed to the floor over and over again)

Gwen: You will die before I ever let you go anywhere near Ethan ever again!

Theresa: Ahh!  
(Ethan rushes over and pulls Gwen off Theresa)

Ethan: Enough, okay?

Gwen: I haven't even gotten started.

Theresa: This is the raving physcopath you want raising out child?

Gwen: Shut up!

Theresa: You are too unstable to be a mother Gwen.

Gwen: How dare you! You are the one who made sure I could never have a child of my own! You killed Sarah! I am going to kill you!  
(Ethan restrains Gwen)

Ethan: Gwen you are out of control.

Gwen: Me?

Theresa: Yes you and you will never get permanent custody of my child.

Gwen: Ethan and I will get full custody of Jane. Your actions Theresa are way worse than I could ever do and then some.

Theresa: Don't bet on it.

Ethan: Both of you stop.

Gwen: I'm not finnished with her.

Ethan: You are, we're leaving.  
(Ethan pulls Gwen out of the room)

Theresa: I may have lost you to that maniac Ethan, but I will not lose my daughter to her too.  
(Outside the bedroom)

Ethan: I'm going to let you go now, but you have to contain yourself.

Gwen: Me? Did you hear what that bitch was saying to me.

Ethan: Gwen you spiraled out of control for no reason.

Gwen: No reason? That slut was in my husband's arms. It's never ending with her, she just won't give up.

Ethan: No you're wrong, Theresa has given up on me.

Gwen: Are you really that niave?

Ethan: Are you really that insecure?

Gwen: Don't start.

Ethan: Gwen if you know I love you then you wouldn't care what Theresa tried to pull. You let your jealousy of Theresa get the best of you.

Gwen: Do I have reason to be jealous?

Ethan: No you don't, Gwen you know I love you.  
(Gwen and Ethan hug)

Gwen:(thinking to herself): Ethan loves me, he'll never leave me for Theresa. And she will never go anywhere near Ethan again or I'll kill her.

COMING: Theresa gets her hands on a gun!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

(Ethan hears the doorbell ring of the Crane mansion and answers it)

Sam: Ethan, just the man I wanted to see.

Ethan: Dad, hey.

Sam: Can I come in?

Ethan: Of course, come in. Take a seat.

(Ethan and Sam sit on the couch)

Sam: You look awful.

Ethan: Thanks.

Sam: I mean you look really worn out. Are you working on a new case?

Ethan: Not exactly.

Sam: Tell me what's wrong, you know you can always talk to me.

Ethan: It's Theresa.

Sam: Ahh I see.

Ethan: Alistair, I know he keeps abusing her in more ways than one. Raping her, using Little Ethan as a pawn in his sick game.

Sam: Alistair is as evil as they come. And Theresa, I always remember her as the sweet little girl I watched growing up with Noah, Jessica, and Kay.

Ethan: Yeah well...

Sam: I know I missed that with you Ethan and there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish that we could have...

Ethan: Dad please, it's not your fault. You didn't know I was your son and we can't get that time back.

Sam: I know, but still.

Ethan: Now we have all the time in the world to make up for what we missed.

Sam: You're right and I don't want to waste that time regretting the past. Now back to you.

Ethan: It's live I'm living in a nightmare taht I just can't wake up from.

Sam: I don't see why Theresa just don't leave Alistair.

Ethan: He's using Little Ethan to keep Theresa as his victim.

Sam: Theresa is a fighter, you know how she is. She's impulsive, full of life, never give up attitude.

Ethan: Theresa is no match for Alistair.

Sam: You don't have to tell me that. Nobody deserves what Theresa has endured because of that man.

Ethan: I can't just sit back and watch it continue. I have to to whatever it takes, no matter what the cost. I have to stop that miserble old man from hurting the woman I love.

Sam: What did you just say?

Ethan: I...

Sam: You're talking about Theresa as the woman you love, the woman you want to be with.

Ethan: I'm married to Gwen and I'm with her.

Sam: I know that, but the way you talk it's as if that's not how you want things to be.

Ethan: Look dad, you know that Theresa and I almost married twice. If things would have been different she would have been my wife. We would be a family with our daughter and her son.

Sam: But things are different.

Ethan: You don't have to remind me of that fact. Still no matter what happens in our lives I always love Theresa and always will.

Sam: Wow, I knew that Theresa had a place in your heart. But I just didn't realize how deep your love for her truly is.

Ethan: I'd die for her dad, anything to protect her from Alistair.

(Upstairs)

Theresa: I have to stop Alistair. I can't let him keep raping me over and over again. Most importantly I have to stop him from turning my son into his evil spawn.

(Theresa walks over to a security guard)

Theresa: Hey there.

Security Guard: Mrs. Crane.

Theresa: Please, call me Theresa.

Security Guard: Okay, The-resa.

Theresa: So don't you have have a name?

Security Guard: It's Donald.

Theresa: ahh, Donny!

Donald: Mrs..Theresa, is there something you need me for.

Theresa: Oh yeah, we all have needs for pleasure, don't we?

(Theresa tickles Donald's ear)

Donald: I don't think so, your Mr.Crane's wife.

Theresa: Oh, that's just legal stuff. We didn't marry for love. And everyone needs love in their life, don't you think?

Donald: You are a very attractive woman...

Theresa: Then there's no problem.

Donald: Mr. Crane would have my job if I even...

Theresa: Oh come on, don't worry about Alistair. You know how many of the maids and assistants I caught him screwing.

Donald: I see, you are doing this or should I say trying to do me in order to get back at him.

Theresa(thinking to herself): More like trying to get rid of that old bastard.

Donald: No, no, no!

Theresa: No?

Donald: I am tired of being used by beautiful women, used for my body. No! Not anymore!

Theresa: Who said anything about using. Oh come on stop being such a prude.

Donald: I am no prude! I'm quite the ladies man actually which is why you're practically falling all over me.

Theresa: Oh yeah, then just shut up and kiss me.

(Theresa kisses Donald and pushes him up against the wall)

(Donald pulls back)

Donald: Whoa, Mrs. Crane. That was totally out of line.

Theresa: Donny, you know you liked it.

Donald: I suurrender, I want more!

(Donald grabs Theresa, kisses her, pushes her to the ground,and comes on top of her)

(Theresa gazes at the Donald's gun, slipping it in her hands, as Donald is all over her like a wild animal)

(Theresa places the gun behind her as she pushes Donald off her)

Theresa: Ahh, that was fun.

Donald: Done already? My latino goddess, I'm not finnished with you.

(Donald gropes Theresa)

Theresa: Oh alright, I'll go get my husband to join in.

Donald: I'm outta here!

(Donald rushes off)

(Theresa sighs)

Theresa: Everyone is scared of the big bad Alistair Crane, but not me, not anymore.

(Theresa holds up the gun and stares at it)

(Hearing Alistair walking up the stairs, Theresa hides the gun and puts it behind her)

Alistair: Oh there you are, Ive been looking for my ravishing wife.

Theresa: You have? What a coinsedence I've been looking for my handsome husband as well.

(Alistair giggles)

Alistair: you and your humor Theresa. I've been craving you and that fire of yours.

(Alistair grabs Theresa and starts kissing her neck)

Theresa: Lets take it in the bedroom.

Alistair: Why? When I can just have you right here.

Theresa: I get more excited in the bedroom, the wildcat in me comes out.

Alistair: When have you ever been anything, but repulsed by me?

Theresa: I've finally saw the light, there's no use in fighting you Alistair.

Alistair: I'm glad you finally learned your lesson.

Theresa: I have, I know Ethan could never be the man you are.

Alistair: You've got that right.

Theresa: So take me Alistair.

Theresa(thinking to herself): So I can get you right where I want you.

Alistair: I'll take you, but i will take you my way!

(Alistair grabs Theresa and drags her into the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed)

(Theresa sneaks the gun from behind her and hides it under the pillow)

Theresa: Do you have to be so rough?

Alistair: I like it rough and we do it my way! Your job is to please me!

(Alistair rips off Theresa's shirt and topples on top of her)

Theresa: Ahh!

Alistair: Mmmm, I wanna hear you moan. Do it woman!

Theresa(thinking to herself): My plan isn't working like I thought it would. No matter how I have to protect myself and my children from Alistair.

Alistair: I don't hear you.

Theresa: Ahh yes Alistair, your the best lover I've ever had.  
(Theresa forces her eyes shut)

Alistair: Mmmm, tell me more. How Ethan could never satisfy your pleasure they way I do.

(Theresa shuts her eyes harder and then opens them imagining Ethan in front of her)

Theresa: Ethan...

Ethan: Theresa you have to stop him.

Theresa: I can't.

Ethan: You have to, use the strength in you. Your stength is one of the amazing things about you that I've always loved.

Theresa: You are the one that gave me the strength to get through anything.

Ethan: Then use that strength right now Theresa. You have to protect yourself, Little Ethan, and Jane from this horrible man.

Theresa: I tried.

Ethan: You can do this, I know you can.

Theresa: How do you know.

Ethan: Because I love you, I give you strength just as you give me strength. We're a part of each other. You can do this because I'll be with you every step of the way.

(Theresa smiles and shut her eyes and opens them again to see Alistair)

Alistair: Did you not hear me? Say it, do it!

Theresa: No! Not anymore!

Alistair: No one says no to me! I'm Alistair Crane! I will not ask again.

(Theresa grabs the gun from under the pillow and points it at Alistair)

Theresa: Step away, Alistair.

(Alistair steps away)

Alistiar: You don't have the guts.

Theresa: You think so try me.

(Alistair moves closer to Theresa as she shoots the lamp)

Theresa: I'm not kidding Alistair.

Alistair: You got some nerve Theresa, I'll give you that.

Theresa: I will not take your abuse any longer, I won't let you warp my son into your pawn for your sick game. It's over Alistair, for you anyways.

COMING: Theresa fires the gun and someone is shot!


End file.
